Power and Revenge
by Thekeeperofunnecessaryfacts
Summary: Set after season 2 episode 8. The rest? you'll just have to read to find out. ;)
1. Releasing Grandfather

**A/N set after season 2 episode 8.**

Fredrick POV

He pressed down hard like he was told to in the woods the night before. The blood pooled on the bed where he knelt. He could tell that the numbing mixture was still intact as she laid there with a smile on her face oblivious to what was going on and how much blood she was losing. Finishing the last line the sigil began to glow a splendid shade of gold as the mark on his chest began to glow red. Throwing his head back and clenching his fists a blue smoke erupted from his sigil, going directly into hers causing her to arch off the bed. When the smoke had dissipated the ropes holding her hands in place snapped and she shot up ripping the blindfold off her face. Fredrick looked at her and said: "Welcome Grandfather."

**Sorry it's so short I like cliffys R&R! I'll try and update every day if I can but I will for sure update at least once a week. **** -TheKeeper**


	2. Getting Kilian Back

**Freya POV**

After what Kilian had said that he was wrong about leaving she remembered what he had said about Ava. "She's a witch." She said out loud. Rushing out of the bar she pulled out her phone and called Ingrid. When she answered she started apologizing. "Freya I's so sorry I didn't say anything before but I helped Dash hide a body and I slept with him. Freya I'm so sorry I swear I didn't know the reason he did it when I helped him." "You what? Never mind we'll take care of that later. But I think Ava did something to Kilian. I need you to meet me at his motel. Bring Mom and Wendy hopefully they know how to fix whatever is wrong with him." "Ok I'm on my way. Sit tight Freya and if there is anything going on don't go in until we get there." "Sorry I can't do that Ingrid." She hung up the phone before she could respond. Rushing to the door she said "aperi" but the look wouldn't disengage. "Come on open!" she screamed and repeatedly slammed her hand on the door. She heard someone unlock it and it swung open to reveal Ava. "What did you do to Kilian?!" "Nothing. I guess he just loves me more than he does you." Joanna, Wendy, and Ingrid had just arrived. When Ava say them she sent Freya into a car across the parking lot and froze the others were they stood.

**Ava POV**

She slammed the door and ran over to a sleeping Kilian. "Kilian get up we need to leave now!" "Hmm what why do we have to leave I thought you liked it here." "I do I um… we just need to go get up come on." "Ava you bitch I know you're in there! Please just let Kilian go! Ava!" The fog left Kilian's eyes as he realized what was going on. "I…I was supposed to leave with Freya why am I here? I saw you put something in my drink. What did you do to me?!" "I want your baby Kilian and I will kill to have it. I will kill your precious Freya. If it wasn't for her brother coming back from Asgard she would never have found you and you would be mine." Kilian got up and ran toward her attempting to tackle her to the ground but before he got to her she turned into an owl and vanished. Not being able to stop himself Kilian ran into the counter slamming into it and breaking his nose. And a bottle fell of the counter shattering next to him.

**Freya POV**

All the spells Ava had used to keep intruders out vanished. Freya came in and ran to Kilian. She picked up his head and healed him. "Are you ok?" "Yeah thanks for coming to my rescue. I remember leaving myself a video. God I'm stupid I noticed it before how come I didn't notice now?" Joanna got to the door first and ran to the other side of Kilian to where the bottle had shattered. Picking up some of the dust she lifted it up to her nose. "Its pietas root. It's extremely rare and very powerful." Standing up she grabbed the only cup on the counter and raised it to her nose. "It's in this." "That's probably the reason you were so on and off about your feelings Kilian." "She said that she wanted my baby. Why would she want that?" Joanna looked down at Kilian and sighed. "The possibilities are endless I'm sorry without knowing anything else I can't tell you for sure. I'm sorry."

**Read and Review please. If we can get 10 reviews I will post another chapter soon****. If anyone wants to co-write, leave a private message, wants any tips, or help my email is ****Thekeeperofunnecessaryfacts ****. Don't forget to R&R!**


End file.
